Ancillary Narrative 2
The Message CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: B/W Venti Failure and Soap Box Revisited SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END: You play as a captured individual that is in Xander’s base. The woman you play as, Fae Zhou, is being used a leverage , along with other people to win over a battle between the standing council and Xander forces at a post. Because she had valuable information regarding how the standing council’s men operate, she proves to be of importance to Xander’s forces. ' ' The goal is to stealth your way through the level to try an escape. The combat involves quiet assassinations and basic fist fighting while using any other tools acquired or looted by guards. The story begins with Fae and a squad of intruders who got their cells unlocked after fooling a guard to enter the cell , which results in his death and the acquiring of keys. Because there aren't security cameras in the area you are free to roam the area so long as the group keep their heads low. As you search through rooms, you learn of the lives of some of the individuals that works as guards and what they do at the captive prison hold (be it through hand written notes or their schedules of the day). What you find in your room searches is a tape of one of the higher ranking officers there. The camera focuses on Fae’s face as she watches. There, you hear of the torturing of Liam, where the officer tries to get info out of him regarding the Standing Council. This info that was tortured out of him is what will cost the council a win in this overall arching battle- the fact that Xander knows of this infamous hacker who will aid tremendously in the creation of battle supplies due to his ability to have access to to the net and his ability to use salvaged parts from the ship wrecks. But by now, the group has been surrounded and what Fae finds its a morse code transmitting device where Fae sends her final warning of an incoming attack by Xander to kill of the one weapon that the council has up their sleeves. GENRE: Action PROTAGONIST: Fae Zhou ANTAGONIST: The guards MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Luis Jones- the one very skilled in fire arms, he worked closely with D’arren to try and make makeshift weapons for the upcoming big battle between the two standing forces. Nabil Patel- the one who handles inventory back at of the bases for the standing councils. His skill in organization allows him to think on his feet and be very resourceful. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: The Captive Prison Base: the group knows that through eavesdropping that their location is one of 4 that Xander currently has operating at his base. The goal is to either convert these prisoners into supporters of his own or use them as slaves. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: Fae finds out that Xander has plans to do an unexpected attack at the base where D’arren can be found in order to take down the standing council’s main intelligence source. TARGET MARKET: Adults Gamers THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''Most adult gamers are open to anything that is an FPS or an RPG, so we feel as though this would be a great choice. '''MEDIUM: Mobile Game WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It is a relatively short gaming experience, so put it on the phone would allow costs to stay low PLATFORM: Apple/Google Play Store WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: This is where most apps are found on mobile and tablet devices.